


Sana and the Baby Whisperer

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Childcare, F/M, SKAM Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Skam fic week day 5: work colleagues auSana and Yousef work at a daycare together.





	Sana and the Baby Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a writer or an artist, check out skambigbang on Tumblr or twitter 
> 
> Sorry about the extra spacing. I'm on vacation and the formatting when you post on mobile is kinda screwy.

Sana didn't know why she had gotten a job in childcare. When Elias told her that Yousef said they were hiring, she applied, figuring she could use the extra cash. And the hours were the same from week to week, so it worked really well with school.

  
But the thing was, Sana was useless with kids. She couldn't get the babies to stop crying and the older kids would never listen to her.

  
It wasn't that she hated kids, though. She just couldn't handle them very well. She wanted her own someday. One or two children with the right guy sounded perfect.

  
But for now she was stuck trying to care for other people's kids while their parents were working out in the gym. Minimum wage wasn't worth the stress.

  
She was currently holding a crying baby while another sat on the ground screaming. The one she was holding kept pulling in her hijab and Sana was just trying to keep her mind on positive things, like buying herself new lipstick or eating her mom’s cooking after work.

  
“Do you need any help?”

  
Sana turned around to see Yousef standing there, a smiling toddler in his arms. He was basically a baby whisperer, all the kids loved him so much.

  
“No,” she lied. “I have everything handled.”

  
He cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the child screaming in the floor. “Are you sure that you don't need a hand?”

  
“No, I'm fine. Crying is a healthy way for humans to release hormones,” Sana explained.

  
Yousef nodded. “Well if you change your mind…”

  
Sana gave him a fake smile. “Bye Yousef.”

* * *

 

The thing was, deep down, Sana kind of liked Yousef. She liked when he came by the house and she liked working with him. But, after how she was treated at Urra, Sana tried her best to block out nearly all emotions. She knew that if things didn't end up working out with Yousef, she would be upset, so she pushed him away before anything could even begin.

  
So when he asked if she needed a ride home, she lied and told him that her mom was picking her up.

  
Halfway through her walk home, she started to regret the lie. It had started pouring rain and she was soaked from head to toe.

  
To make things worse, it wasn't that warm out either, so she was absolutely freezing.

  
She slammed open the door to her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and made her way to her room.

  
As she passed through the living room, she saw that Elias had people over. She saw Adam, Mikael, Mutta, and, _oh crap_. It was Yousef.

  
She stared at him with wide eyes for a second, feeling extremely guilty about lying to him. He glanced up at her for a second before staring down at his shoes. He looked sad. Sana had made him sad.  
She had to stop avoiding him. He didn't deserve to feel hurt just because she was afraid of her own feelings. She decided that the next time he talked to her at work, she wasn't going to lie or push him away.

* * *

 

It had been two weeks and they still hadn't spoken to each other at all. Sana was tired of seeing him mope around work and her house, seeming so sad. She hadn't been actively ignoring him like she was before, it was just that he wasn't going out of his way to talk to her anymore. She thought that him always popping up out of nowhere and talking to her was annoying, but it turned out that not speaking to him was infinitely worse.

  
Sana had hoped that their lack of communication would extinguish her small crush on him, but it just made everything so much worse. She actually missed him. Sana hadn't missed anybody since her parents when she went to sleepaway camp when she was eleven.

But now she missed Yousef and it was absolutely ridiculous because he wasn't even gone. He was still at work and he still visited her house all the time. Everything was like it usually was, except for the fact that they weren't talking.  
Sana wished her feelings for Yousef could just disappear and she could go back to fixing relationships from the outside because, oh boy, did her friends need it.  
If she was going to fix things with Yousef, she was going to have to take the initiative and talk to him herself.

* * *

 

The opportunity arose the following Monday, when she saw him peeling carrots for snack time.

  
“Hi,” she greeted as she began to cut the peeled carrots.

  
Yousef didn't even look up. “Aren't you supposed to be watching the younger children today?”

  
Sana frowned. “Somebody else was in there so I came to help you cook.”

  
“You came over to help cook?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Elias told me that you hated cooking.”

  
She shrugged. “It's not always so bad. I guess it depends who you're cooking with. For example, I'd rather pull my teeth out than cook with Elias.”

  
Yousef laughed. “I'd have to agree with you there. Once he tried to make me toast when I was sick and he burnt it so bad.”

  
Sana laughed at that. Elias was a fantastic person, but their oldest brother was definitely the only Bakkoush sibling that could cook. “Once my mom cooked dinner and put it in the fridge for us to heat up and he stuck it in the microwave with the plastic wrap still on top. It melted all over our food.”

  
“As much as I'm enjoying swapping Elias stories, what's the real reason you've come over here? Or was it just to ruin my carrots,” he teased.

  
“Haha,” Sana joked, “maybe I just wanted to talk to you, since you've been avoiding me.”

  
He looked at her with confusion. “I thought you made it clear that you were sick of me. I mean you didn't have to lie to me. I would've given you space if you asked.”

  
Sana bit her lip and put down the knife and carrots, so that she was completely focused on him. “Maybe I was wrong. I think that maybe it's better when we do spend time together.”

  
Yousef grinned. “Are you implying that you actually _like_ spending time with me, Sana?”

  
“Well I guess I'm not _completely_ opposed to it,” she shrugged, unable to hold back the grin that was spreading across her face.

  
“So, do you think you'd like to spend some time with me after work today?” he suggested, hope shining in his dark brown eyes.

  
“I guess there's nothing better to do,” Sana teased.

  
“Awesome,” Yousef replied. “It's a date.”


End file.
